Naruto: Konoha's One Winged Angel
by OmegamanX
Summary: Naruto has lost everyone and everything to an attack made by sound. Since he has no precious people for him to protect he lets all the hatred he harbored in his heart consume him in a attempt for revenge.
1. Noli manere, manere in memoria

Naruto: Konoha's One Winged Angel AN: Very Dark

Nartuo had just had the worst day of his life. The village of Konoha was invaded by the remains of the sound and Iwa together, and all of his friends have died. Naruto's love, Hinata was the first to fall, as he fought to protect his friends he fell heavily wounded and was later found face first in the lake. He was barley alive but that didn't stop the villagers from screaming in terror as mindless ninja killed them all off, everyone...all of his precious people are dead. And knew the ones who caused it,"Sasuke.....Sakura.....DANZO!!!" he mentally screamed out as he started to get up but his strength failed him. He laid there hanging on by a single string of life.

--

Meanwhile at the location of sound Danzo and Sasuke were having a party celebrating the fall of Konoha and the destruction of the nine tailed demon. Sasuke was the Otokage of the sound as Danzo defected so he can put his ROOT ninja in the public eye with no one getting in his way. Sakura was there and looked to be just as happy as Sasuke however she was only happy to be with her Sasuke. "Finally Naruto the demon has fallen, Sasuke your a hero now!" Danzo said as he shook his hand Sasuke smiled. "Yes a hero, and now I assume we have everything they had I want all of their jutsus so i can assure that no one opposes me." he said to him. Danzo nodded and handed him the Konoha scroll of secret Jutsus. Sasuke smiled evilly as he took the scroll in his hands. "Yes, now I have truly become the most powerful of them all, no one not even the nine tailed demon can stop my!" He said.

--

Someone however watched as this horrible act was committed. He floated up in astral form and looked at Naruto who was still hanging on. He floated down and looked at him deeply. "He has a pure soul and a good heart, better change that." The figure said. He had a long black coat with silver long hair and a single black wing on the right side of his body. He whispered into Narutos ear. "Naruto let the hatred you have in your heart consume you. You have nothing left, no one else is there for you to protect let the darkness surround you in its glory and let revenge become your only objective. Make those who made you suffer, suffer worse, make those who oppose you know your true power, Naruto let me into your soul and we shall become one." He said as he went into Narutos mindscape.

=Mindscape=

Naruto sighed as he looked up into eternal darkness of his mindscape, The Kyuubi looking sorrowfully at him, not for the fact that he may die but everything he lived for has been crushed in front of him. Naruto and Kyuubi were enemy's at first but became friends later on. The man stepped towards them and Kyuubi growled defensively. The man held up his hand.  
"fear not im not here to harm you or Naruto here in fact im here to help you." he said to them and Naruto looked at him. "How? can you bring my friends back?" he asked him. The man shook his head. "No something like that is not possible however I can help you on revenge." He said. Naruto looked back up. "Pass." he said simply but the man walked up closer. "So you plan on just dying? Let Sasuke win and have everything he ever wanted?" He asked Naruto, Kyuubi however was intrigued. "Naruto listen, he may actually help us." He said and Nartuo shook his head. "No I am not one for revenge." He said softly. The man just looked at him. "Yes you are, you hid it far far away in the darkest corner of your heart Naruto despite what you say you want revenge, you want blood and not just anyone's blood, Sasukes blood." he said. Naruto placed his hand over his ears. "Not its a lie! im not like that, im not like that!" he yelled out and the Kyubbi growled. "Its best you leave cant you see the kit is in enough pain?" he asked him. The man looked up. "I am merely speaking the truth, Naruto do not be ashamed of it dive deep deep deep into your emotions and I shall return when your ready." He said and left.

=Real world=

Naruto gasped for air as he jumped awake his body now fully healed. However As he looked around, there was no one, body's piled the streets and the buildings burned, he held back tears as he walked the ruined streets that were coated in blood and ash. He found the Hokage monument destroyed and the body's of former ninja hanging from ropes, He broke down when he counted Iruka and Kakashi as one of them. He sobbed long and hard for the loss of his friends. As he cried he felt something in his heart that was unknown to him. Hatred, pure and unfiltered hatred. He looked around and saw Hinata laying in a pool of her own blood multiple cut wounds on her body he trembled at the sight of her and yelled loudly as he felt himself lose control. Naruto now knew what the man said and made up his mind.

=Mindscape=

Naruto walked up to Kyuubi and sighed. "Its time." he said as the man smiled and appeared before him. "I know now undo the seal." he said and Naruto tore off the seal and the cage that contained Kyuubi opened up. Kyuubi roared in triumph however looked at Naruto and at the man.  
"What now?" Kyuubi asked. The man smiled. "Simple, you will merge with me and then I shall merge with Naruto." Kyuubi started to protest.  
"Reason why is he doesn't know how to use my power, he has been with you longer and has more experience with it but with me he knows nothing...yet." He said and the Kyuubi looked at him.  
"And how Do I know you wont run off with my power?" he asked the man. The man smiled. "You will have to trust me." he said to him and looked at them both. Kyuubi looked at Naruto. "Well you want to trust him?" He asked Naruto and Naruto nodded. "What else have we got to lose?" he asked him and Kyuubi nodded. "Very well then." Kyuubi said and the man placed his hand on Kyuubi's head and Kyuubi dissapered into a fine mist before dissapereing. The man turned around.  
"Now you do the same to me." he said and Naruto gulped as he placed his hand on the mans head and he felt all of the kyuubis power and his own being added into him. Naruto eyes widened as he power like non other.

=real world=

Naruto body was engulfed in a bright white light as he yelled out in pain when he felt something growing on his back, it was a large black wing on his right side. Naruto awed in amazement at this but his awe turned to anger as he looked at the village and stood himself up. "Sasuke...you think im nothing but a memory now...Ill show you that I will never become a memory."

"Noli manere, manere in memoria.

Noli manere, manere in memoria.

Sephiroth, Sephiroth."


	2. Saevam iram, iram et dolorem

Naruto looked around and gathered what was left of his home and placed on a very long trench coat and cut a hole in it for his wing. He looked himself in the mirror as he felt the heat of the fires hit his face, his eyes were no longer blue and peaceful like they once were but they were grey with a greenish glow to them. He turned slowly as he walked back and unearthed the remains of a weapons shop and took out the longest sword they have that was 7-9 feet in length. Amazingly he could wield it with one hand and looked around and sighed softly.

Naruto walked down the torched remains of what was his village his mind set on revenge but didn't want to go bursting in the door his sword around. No he wanted Sasuke to truly suffer. He then though of a devious idea, with the new power he had acquired, he can easily do it as well. He set off for the sound village and looked at the people.

"So pathetic, so cowardly." He said to himself as he leapt the walls and went down to ground.

"Huh what was that?" One of the guards asked as they went to investigate only to be met with a giant sword being plunged into his neck.

"So fragile." Naruto said with an evil smirk. The guard gurgled as he fell to the ground dead and Naruto merely walked over him without a second glance. He walked up and saw the tower where Sasuke was. The time for reckoning has come.

--

Sasuke however was unaware about the shit that is about to hit the fan. He was enjoying some Sake was he looked over the village.

"I'm a hero to these people, funny they all assumed that the dobe was the demon and not the container…ha ha, ignorance is bliss." He said as he sipped his drink. His secretary stepped in. "Sasuke, there had been reports that the guards were attacked, no one has seen the act but it seems he was impaled in the throat by something." He said. Sasuke huffed.

"That is not important, and any fool decides to attack us they will answer to me." He said. The Secretary nodded slowly as he walked out. Sasuke shook his head. "Im surrounded by idiots." He said to himself.

--

Naruto walked into the tower unnoticed and chuckled evilly as he then put his plan into action. He walked into the hall way where Sakura was walking along and she saw Naruto. She froze as he saw him. Grey eyes, black wing and he pointed at her and flew _though _her before disappearing. Sakura then heard, "Saevam iram, iram et dolorem, Saevam iram, iram et dolorem, Sephiroth, Sephiroth." Sakura's eyes widened in fear and ran towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He yelled and Sasuke sighed. "What is it?" He asked not really wanting to be interrupted. Sakura started to weep and cry. "I saw him…I saw him…he's here…" She started. Sasuke sighed. "Who's here?" he asked. Sakura looked up. "Naruto is here…" She said. Sasuke looked at her if she was crazy. "The dobe is dead my ninja made sure of it." He said and Sakura shook her head. "No he's back from the dead, he had a large black wing and he looked like he was ready to kill me!" he wept, only to be slapped by Sasuke. "Listen to me and listen well. Naruto is dead there is no phantom or angel of vengeance here to get us." He said to her and Sasuke nodded. "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry." She said to him. Sasuke sighed. "Good now leave." He said to her. Sakura nodded and left quickly. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "And now my wife is starting to lose her mind." He said to himself.

--

Naruto looked at Sasuke from afar and his hand clenched in anger. "I'll have my revenge just you wait." He said to himself and flew into the sky.

--

Later that night Sasuke was walking down the streets of his village and smiled to himself things were going his way. And nothing could ruin it. He then heard screams of terror. "Except for that." He said and ran over to see what was going on." He saw a group of men dead and seemed to be chopped into bits Sasuke looked around and saw someone still alive.

"You! Who did this?" he asked angrily. The man's eyes were filled with fear. "A man…a man with an angel wing, judgment has come and we all will surly die!" he said as he started to scream in fear. Sasuke sighed as he silenced him by killing him, he was useless anyway. But what did he mean by a man with a angel wing? Sasuke shook his head and couldn't connect the dots and went back to his business. Naruto glared at him and decided to show himself.

"Sasuke…." He said and Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. That voice, it was so familiar. Sasuke turned to see who it was and looked at Naruto who's sword was covered in blood.


	3. Ferum terrible, ferum fatum

Sasuke blinked as he looked at his ex team mate. While Naruto started at Sasuke hard with so much anger that it chilled Sasuke to the very soul. Sasuke took a step back. "N..N..Naruto?" He said and shook his head. "No he's dead that's just a henge...stop playing with me!" Sasuke yelled out and he tried to use chidori but Naruto stopped him with the greatest of ease.

"Sasuke, you pathetic excuse of a being." He said slowly. Sasuke tried to punch him but Naruto grabbed his other hand. But Naruto disappeared into mist as he laughed.

"I will always haunt you Sasuke until I rob you of your very soul." He said to him. Sasuke yelled out. "Stop toying with me who ever you are you don't frighten me!" He yelled out as he ran to the tower and panted harshly. "It can't be he's dead, he's dead..." He kept on saying over and over again. Sakura went up to Sasuke. "Sasuke are you alright?" she asked worried. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Im fine." He said to her and straightened up. He looked at her. "Come on lets go home." He said to her. And he left back to their home but the torment didn't stop...no not by a long shot.

--

A building exploded in fire and flames as the people screamed as they burned. Sasuke looked over to see what happened and they both saw it Naruto smiled as the flames licked his body but not burning him at all.

Sasuke stepped back as Sakura did the same. "Who ever you are I command that you stop." Sasuke yelled out and Naruto disappeared again. Saskura held Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke...im scared." She said. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah this guy...he's so familiar." He said. Sakura nodded. "Yeah." she said softly. And after everything was taken care of they went home and rested however none of them could sleep. Not if that man is out there.

--

The next day Sasuke looked like shit from lack of sleep and Sakura didn't look better also. She got up and went out to do her daily tasks as Sasuke got up to perform his duties as Otokage. He kept on hearing reports about the one winged man committing great acts of violence and destruction. Naruto was behind Sasuke when he was reading an extensive file on him. Sasuke couldn't believe it. How can one man have so much power?

"Hello Sasuke." He said and Sasuke turned around wild eyed. "YOU!" he yelled out and grabbed a sword but it was blocked by Narutos. Sasuke looked at him. "What do you want from me?" he asked through clenched teeth. Naruto smiled.

"Is it not simple? Revenge." He said before he disappeared in many black feathers. Sasuke looked at them and looked over at the village. "Kami save me." He said to himself and decided to go see his wife. However she wasn't where she usually is. He looked vigorously for her and discovered she was in the church. Sasuke sighed and smiled softly to see that Sakura was on her knees, facing him, praying.

--

Naruto looked over at the village and wondered what would happen after he had attained his revenge? Would he wander the land as nothing but a spirit casting his judgment on those? Or would he have bigger plans? He shook his head as he held the sword by his side and looked the village again and saw the little rat Sasuke scurrying along in the village looking for his wife. Sephiroth sent him an image that made Naruto smile so sinisterly and flew off into the distance to fine tune his plan.

--

Naruto found Danzo who was busy with new experiments for his Root. Naruto glared at him from the shadows before he glided out of it and slammed the sword into his back and left it there. Danzo yelled in pain and looked at Naruto. "No....i...i...it can't be..." he said as he started to cough up blood. Naruto looked at him coldly. "It is and you are the first Danzo, I will have my revenge and I will make everyone suffer." He said and broke Danzo's neck before he left. He made his sword appear using his new power and flew off to where Sakura was.

--

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and couldn't help but feel like he was being watched but there was no one there. He was a distance away from Sakura before he asked. "What are you doing here?" he asked her and she opened her eyes and smiled. "Oh I was just praying for our safety." She said to him and was about to get up.

However a shadow was cast over her and Naruto, sword in both hands plunged the long blade in her back as it came out of her chest. Sakura jumped as she felt the blade got though her body and looked down at the blade before she went limp and looked at the ground, blood dripping from the blade and her mouth as she looked up at Sasuke fearful before eye eyes went blank with death. Naruto took the blade out and kicked Sakura away from him. Sasuke looked at Sakura and up at Naruto. "You bastard!" he said as he charged Naruto who back handed him into the wall.

"This is just a taste of what I experienced Sasuke. You will know my wrath." He said as his wing extended. Sasuke yelled out and used the power of the curse seal to turn into his curse form and attack Naruto.

"You have a lot of nerve putting on a henge to look like Naruto and killing my wife!" he yelled out as he threw Naruto into a building but Nauto flew out and slashed the air causing several air slashes to his Sasuke who screamed in pain and fell.

"Who's putting on a hedge? Sasuke?" He asked as he showed him the broken Headband that belonged to him. Sasuke eyes widened as he looked up. "Naruto..." He said softly and knew right then and there, he was fucked.


	4. Sephiroth

Sasuke gulped as he saw Naruto looking fearsome as he floated there. Sasuke shook his head.

"But how, how?" He yelled out as he stood his ground. Naruto however just glared at him.

"You took everything from me Sasuke, my village…" He started as he stepped towards sasuke.

"My title." With each word he took a single step closer to Sasuke.

"My friends." He said anger boiling in his body. Sasuke started to scurry away till he was backed into a wall.

"My LOVE!" He said now yelling and leaned in forward to whisper in Sasukes ear.

"My life." And with that he grabbed Sasuke throat and threw him into another wall. Sasuke coughed as he looked at Naruto fearsome.

"You think you deserved that? Youre just a dobe, a moron!" he yelled in spite.

"I am a Uchiha I am better than you by right and blood you cannot surpass me!" He yelled. Naruto shook his head.

"And why would I want to try to surpass a nobody Sasuke?" He said and this threw Sasuke into a rage who attacked him with a chidori however that attack was deflected and Naruto gave Sasuke a cold glare. Sasuke felt shivers down his spine.

"What are you Naruto?" He asked. Naruto spread his wing.

"I am your end." He said as he drew his long sword. Sasuke growled as he lunged for Naruto and managed to land a blow on him Naruto back handed him however.

"You cannot win." Naruto said. Sasuke panted softly.

"Theres no way you can have this much power…" He said and called on his curse seal for help. He felt the seal burn his skin as his body mutated to show Naruto his ultimate form. Sasuke smirked.

"Now what? Theres no way you can beat me now." Sasuke said as he drew a katana and attack Naruto who parried his attacks and Sent Sasuke back a bit.

"Is that so? Is that seal powerful enough to take me on?" he asked Sasuke who smirked.

"I know it is!" He yelled as he charged his katana with the black chidori and rushed Naruto with great speed. However Naruto blocked it with his sword and looked at Sasuke who seemed stunned which came into fear.

"No…impossible…my ultimate attack...and you just deflected like it was nothing. You are not Naruto! You're not him!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shook his head.

"You keep saying that and yet you know in your heart its true, I am Naruto and Im here to take my vengeance upon you who have betrayed me and cast judgment on this whole village!" He said to Sasuke. Sasuke huffed.

"And how you plan to do that?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"Though you never ask." He said as he casted his hand into the air and a black orb shot into the air. For the longest time there was nothing. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's how? You just shot a black orb into the sky so wheres your so called Judement?" Sasuke mocked. Naruto pointed up and Sasuke looked up and gasped. A very, very large Meteor was seen as flames coated it as it made its way towards its destination, The sound village. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Youre not serious? You going to kill all these people?" He said and Naruto looked at him.

"They won't die they'll just be reborn into the planet from once they came." He said to him. Sasuke panted as he felt his entire body becomes charged with electricity.

"That's it I'll finish you! You'll be nothing but a memory where you belong!" He yelled and lunged toward Naruto a final time. This time however Naruto plunged his sword into Sasukes chest. Sasuke made a gaps sound as he looked at the sword and at Naruto.

"I….will never….be a memory." He said as he kicked Sasuke off his sword and laid dead, finally after all these years the traitor lies dead at his feat.

"_So how does it feel Naruto-kun?_" Sephiroth asked him as he was still inside of him.

"I don't feel anything not anymore, no pity, sadness or remorse." Naruto said as he looked at the meteor.

"And we will go home." Naruto said as he stepped into the middle of the village and spread his arms and wing as if he was welcoming the destruction. The villagers looked up at the meteor and knew they will surly die. The meteor hit and there was no screams, no anger, only prayer, and silence. What became of Naruto? None remain who knows.

[well thats that short a sweet now Im thinking of a sequel but Im not sure If you guys can review giving me your opinions then I may or may not do it. Anyway dont forget to check out my other stories! Later!]


End file.
